Just normal teenagers
by LuciaAyala23
Summary: Title says pretty much everything, when hsm stars just act like normal teenagers, and how can fame become an important part. Just the thing we do, going out, getting drunk, silly things that I´ve always wanted to see someone famous do...
1. Too much 4 the first time

-Oh, come on V! It´s delicious, you´re gonna love it as soon as you try it!

-I told you not Zac, stop it!, I know you´ve been drinking that "soda" for an hour or so, I´m not an idiot, I can see you´re drunk.

-I´m not... well, I might be a little drunk but I´m fine, now this is real fun. Are you sure you don´t want some, It´s a mixture Corbin and me prepared earlier, It has vodka, gin, martini, pisco, and even whisky.

Vanessa´s POV-

OMG, I´d never seen Zac drunk, I must take him home before he does something stupid or any paparazzi shows up.

-Come on Zac, we´re going home

-But I don´t want to, I´m having fun! (he cried as a little kid)

-Shut up and come here- Vanessa was getting a little irritated by the time

-Well, here I come!!!

Then Zac tried to climb the stairs, and failed dramatically, he end up crawling the last steps with a bruise on his lips.

Vanessa couldn´t stop laughing, the image of Zac falling of drunkness threw the stairs was too funny. But It wasn´t funny anymore, it was embarrasing now. While they were leaving the disco, a papparazzi showed up, and Zac couldn´t do anything worse than starting feeling really sick.

-Please don´t throw up here Zac, at least wait till we´re at the car.

-I´m not going to...

When Vanessa saw Zac´s face getting red and saw this all coming, quickly rushed up to Zac´s car so that at least the paparazzi couldn´t take a picture of Zac´s vomit, that´d be way too embarrasing for both of them.

That nignt, before the party, they had gone to a fancy restaurant with Corbin and Monique, to celebrate their engagement (M and C´s) and then´d gone to a disco, but they had celebrated a little too much, because both Zac and Corbin had gotten drunk.

Vanessa drove carefully to Zac´s flat, where he left him and stayed for the night, she had already done that many times before. She helped him his way into the bathroom, where he stayed for a while, Vanessa picked some pijamas she had in Zac´s house just in case and changed. Then, as soon as Zac finished she gave him a cold bath of cold water, which threw him back to sobrierty.

Finally all that Zac could do was drying himself and going to sleep.


	2. I won´t do this again

**Hi there people!!! Here´s chapter 2, it starts the morning alter zac´s "episode"...**

Zac slowly opened his eyes and grumbled, he was having, of course, a hangover. Even slowlier, he spreaded out an arm from the blankets to look what time it was at the alarm clock on the side table next to his bed, there was also a note, he could tell it was written by Vanessa, it said: "Babe I didn´t wanted to wake you up, I left to work **(a/n the set of hsm of course!) **but don´t worry, I´ll make you an excuse ;·) I hope you´re not feeling too bad! Kisses

Your Baby V

"Oh shit!, It´s 12:05, I´d to be there at 8 am! I hope Vanessa´s excuse is really good"- Then he woke up and almost faint beacause of the big headache and all the sickness, he could barely walk, but was determinated to go work today. So he just putted on something that he saw at the floor (without looking at it) and left.

As soon as he reached a coffee store he bought a lot of coffee and by the time he arrived to the set, he had drunk like 5 or 6 cups, so he was really hiper.

When he entered everyone had already finished lunch and was back to work, when Zac entered everyone stopped and stared at him, and soon started laughing. He really couldn´t see what was the cause of their laughs.

-Hey guys!, what´s the matter?- he had an strange voice and seemed really sleepy, although he wasn´t.

Then Vanessa went running to him and whispered something to his ear:

"Emm Zac, I think you forgot some clothes today"

Then Zac made an scared and surprised face and looked down to himself, it was true, he was wearing nothing but boxers, and backwards, that meant he had sleeped without clothes on right? _How perv from Vanessa_

He started blushing like crazy and hided behind Vanessa. Then she went with hit to the changing room, where she could put on some clothes.

-Jeez, I don´t remember the last time I was so embarrased

-Don´t worry, at least you made us laugh, you felling ok?

-Not really, actually I feel like crap!

-And why´d you came then?

-Cause I drank too much coffee and I´ve got the energy of a horse right now!

At that moment Kenny entered the room to talk to Zac, he gave him the typical talk about abusing of certain things and all that and reproached him for not showing up on time but also understood what it was to be a teenager so it was finally ok.

-I promise I won´t do this again

-mmmm let´s see that

With that they both went with the rest of the cast, that were still talking about Zac, It was something they would certinly remember for a long time!

**There was it!! Chapter two, I hope you liked it and pleeaase leave me a review to tell me wether you liked or not ´kay?? **

**Bye!!! Kisses!!**


	3. Yay!

Yay! I got my very first flame!

Lol


End file.
